Shinochan , Sinonchan and the Vocaloids !
by Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka
Summary: You can ask us Shinochan , Sinonchan and the Vocaloids xD , Pairings are LenXMiku , KaitoXRin , KiyoteruXLily , MeikoXDell , LukaXGakupo , SeeUXYuuma , NeruXMikuo :3
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is a story where you can ask Shinochan , Sinonchan and the vocaloids *evil laugh*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Len : Hello everyone Len here

Rin : Rin here

Kaito : Kaito here

Miku : Miku is here too

Meiko : of course Meiko is here too

Mikuo : is here too !

Len : And of course

Shinochan : Im here :)

Sinonchan : im here too :P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miku : yey Sinon i love you

Len/Shino : What , Sinon what did you do to Miku !

Sinon : Nothing

Miku : I love you , I love you

Rin : ohohoho someone is jealous

Len : I'm not ...

Shino : So it comes to this Sinon , This is war !

Sinon : Bring it on ! I have Miku

Shino : Miku only ? I have the Kagamine twins *evil laugh*

Rin/Len : No way I'm not joining

Shino : What did you say if that's the case *calls someone*

-Few Minutes Later-

An truck of banana and oranges appear

Len/Rin : *drools*

Shino : Do you join or what ?

Len: Rin ...

Rin : of course we will join *calls someone*

-Few minutes later-

The Roadroller of the Kagamine twins appear

Rin : Behold , the roadroller *evil laugh*

Sinon : That's not fair ! , Kaito !

Kaito : hmmm ?

Sinon : Joing to us !

Kaito : No I'm eating my ice cream...

Sinon : *calls an ice cream factory*

Kaito : What an ice cream I'll join !

Sinon : Yes , what do you say Shino

Shino : I have Meiko here :P

Meiko : Im with Shino! she's giving me a truck of sake

Kaito : Meiko-chan ?

Sinon : tskkkk fine , i have the Hatsune twins !

Shino : what Mikuo is with you too

Rin : Mikuo ?

Len : thats okay Rin , Miku is there too

Rin : Yeah we gotta fight to have that oranges and bananas

Sinon : Let's fight !

Mikuo : WHat about the questions of the people ?

Sinon : We are gonna do that at the next chapter , because no one is asking :)

Shino : Yeah !

Rin/Len : Please ask some questions , and ask if who is the one that you want us to fight and bet if who is the one who will win

Miku : Once again please ask some questions! to Shino , Sinon , and us vocaloids we will surely reply to them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Team Shino

Shino

Len

Rin

Meiko

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Team Sinon

Sinon

Miku

Mikuo

Kaito

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter Gakupo and Luka will appear !


	2. Chapter 2

Miku : Hello sorry for the wait

Shino : Umm yeah to those who asked if this is an truth or dare yeah

Sinon : *pokes shino* what about the war

Shino : Oh yeah i forgot ! , Len , Rin , Meiko Line up

Len/Rin/Meiko : Yes Ma'am

Sinon : What the ._. Miku/Mikuo , Kaito line up xD

Sinon : Mikuo where is Miku

Mikuo : Oh Miku she is chasing an man who is wearing a leek costume

Sinon : What about Kaito ?

Mikuo : *points* there

Kaito : Meikochan your sexy

Meiko : Get away from me ! *slaps kaito*

Kaito : *flies in the sky*

Sinon : Nooo Kaito ! Mikuo bring Kaito and Miku here hurry up

Mikuo : No i dont wanna

Sinon : *face palm* here *gives mikuo a leek*

Mikuo : Ok i'll do it

Rin : While they are gone Let's answer some questions

Len : This is an question asked by ...

Len : whats's his name again , Oh well

Meiko : "Shino and Sinon , do you do yuri moments ?"

Shino : What we don't right ?!

Sinon : Ummm ermm , yeah we dont *blushes*

Rin : ohohoho Tell us the truth or you'll dissapoint the one who asked this

Sinon/Shino : ...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikuo : We are back !

Miku : Hello !

Kaito : Meiko that slap was painful T^T

Meiko : Sorry

Len : Miku !

Miku : Len !

Rin : Mikuo !

Mikuo : Rin !

Meiko : stop this lovey dovey moments , what about the questions

Shino : *gulps*

Sinon : I umm , We don't do yuri scenes

Shino : Yeah we don't , we see each other as sisters right ?!

Sinon : Yeah right !

-Everyone was disappointed when they don't do yuri scenes-

Shino : *suddenly stepped sinon's feet*

Sinon : Owwww Shino

Shino : Sorry accident

Sinon : this is war !

Shino : What i thought we gave up on that !

Sinon : No we're continuing this !

Shino : if that's what you want ! Lets fight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*At The BattleField* LOL

Luka : Ok everyone the first fight is Meiko VS Kaito

Meiko : Yes

Kaito : Ehhh

Gakupo : Fight! !

Kaito was dodging Meiko's attack and suddenly Meiko hitted him

Kaito : Owww that hurt , Meiko i don't hurt ladies but here i go !

Luka : Oh my

Gakupo : Unbelievable

Kaito : *suddenly transforms into a ice cream monster*

Meiko : What the - *got beaten by kaito*

Miku : Wooo Kaito !

Sinon : hahahahaha we won ! the first fight

Mikuo : hahahaha

Shino : -_- it's okay Meiko

Meiko : *sobs* I won't have my sake anymore

Shino : No that's not true *gives a box of sakes*

Meiko : Thank You

Luka : Continuing On the 2nd fight is Kagamine Twins VS Hatsune Twins this is a intense fight !

Len/Rin : Ehhhh !

Len : Miku-nee ?

Rin : Mikuo ...

Mikuo/Miku : We gotta fight to obtain the leeks !

Suddenly a Leek sword appeared in the hands of the Hatsune twins

Miku/Mikuo : Ulitimate Technique Leek Sword

Gakupo : Well that was one a Lame name ...

Rin : We won't lose !

Len : Yeahh !

Rin : Len go !

Len: ehh ?

Rin : Kaito-nii come here for a sec

Kaito : ehh what ? kiss Len ?

Miku : *blushes* what kiss Len *faints*

Shino : *Blushes* Yaoi !

Sinon : *facepalm*

Luka : Announcement to everyone Shinochan here is an Yaoi Fan

Len : Ehh I'm going to kiss Kaito-nii?

Rin : Yeahh...

Kaito : *kisses Len in the lips*

Shino/Miku : Kyaaaaaaa

Len : Magical Neko Len Len !

Rin : *rolls on the floor*

Miku : Len your so cute *drools*

Len : ehhhh don't look at here *blushes*

Shino : eheheheehe

Len : Stop it Shino you look like an old man

Sinon : *pats Len in the back* Shino is like that

Len : *sighs*

Luka : Ok we're continuing the fight !

Gakupo : where is Meiko

SHino : she is there *points*

Meiko : Uwahhhh sake is super delicious !

Everyone facepalmed at Meiko

Rin : Roadroller transform

Len : this is so embarrassing ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikuo : Miku let's go

Miku : Uwahhh Len is so cute

*Mikuo facepalmed when he saw Miku sleeping*

Mikuo : Miku wake up !

Miku : Le- Oh Mikuo-nii

Mikuo : We gotta fight

Miku : Oh got it !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hatsune's and The Kagamine's fought fericiously and in the end it as an tie

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miku : Pheww that was tiring

Len : Yeah -_-

Rin : Mikuo -Q-

Shino : Well it's not back if it's an tie *grins*

Sinon : Yeah

Meiko : What happened to Rin ?

Len : Oh

FlashBack:

Rin: your mine Mikuo *approaches Mikuo with Roadroller*

Mikuo : tskk

Rin : *jumps at the road roller and tries to glomp Mikuo*

Mikuo : *slipped and suddenly kisses Rin in the lips*

Rin : *_* Mikuoo ...*faints* ..*nosebleeds*

End Of FlashBack :

Meiko : I see ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gakupo : WHich team will I be sided with ?

Luka : Yeah me too ?

Sinon : I wan't Gakupo here with me ! (Sinon: Gakupo is one of my fav vocaloid)

Shino : Then I guess Luka is here with me ...

Len : Thank you for reading

Rin : See You soon !

Meiko : Have you seen Kaito ?

Kaito : I'm here did you miss me ?

Meiko : I didn't it's just you left your scarf

Kaito : Thank you

Mikuo : There's still 2 more questions ...

Len : Ehhh ...

Rin : Ohhhh this question is from Shino's neighbor

Len I dare you to Kiss Miku passionately

Rin Do you like Mikuo

Kaito which do you prefer Meiko or Ice cream

Mikuo leeks for you

Miku i dare you to wear bikini at the next chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miku : What (/) do i have to ?

Len : *drools*

Rin : *smacks Len*

Shino : Ehem Len do it now

Len : ehhh... Miku

Miku : Len

Len: *kisses Miku passionately*

Everyone gasped at the sight

Sinon : Did you record it ?

Shino : Yes i recorded it

Len/Miku : *pants* *suddenly they lay down at the floor*

Rin : OMG we must not allow this

Luka : This is an R-18 scene so we can't let someone see this

Shino : Len and Miku are gone so Rin do it now

Rin : Ehh ... I umm Mikuo I love you ..

Mikuo : *blushes* I like you too sorry if I'm always cold to you ..

Rin : No it's ok .. *kisses Mikuo*

-Two couples are kissing each other passionately while shino and sinon are filming it-

Shino : Ehem , please stop

Len/Miku/Rin/Mikuo : Sorry

Luka : On for the next question

Gakupo : Kaito-dono do it ...

Kaito : Of course I like Meiko-chan better *drools*

Meiko : Ehhh Kaito ...

Kaito : If you wear this ice cream costume *flies at the sky*

Meiko : jerk ...*blushes* i thought you liked me ...

Shino : did you say something ?

Meiko : Nothing ...

Luka : Ok here Mikuo Leeks for you !

Mikuo : Yey

Miku : Mikuo give me some

Mikuo : here

Miku : Yey oniichan daisuki !

Len : *pulls Miku* Miku ...

Miku : Don't worry Len your the one that I love *kisses Len in the cheek*

Len : Mikuu ... I love you

Miku : I love you too

Sinon : Did you recorded that too ?

Shino : Yeah i did !

Rin : Thank you everyone See you ! Next week !

Mikuo : Be sure to ask us !

Miku : Yea ask us

Len : I would like you to dare me to Marry Miku-nee

Miku : Len

Shino : I would be happy too if you gave my Chocolates

Sinon : *face plam*

Everyone: See you next week !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shino : I feel like rushed at the fight well nevermind

Sinon : LOL i know right sorry i can't think anymore

Shino : nah it's okay

Sinon : Bye again !

Sinon : Aww thank you awesome-dt-san for telling I'm good at writing at the story "The Day We Met" *sobs* Actually i was just the one who

wrote the writing it was Shino that wrote the plot :) So Thank You We'll do good story for sure !


	3. Chapter 3

Shino : Hello everyone we are back again xD

Sinon : So fast eh *evil grin*

Len : So we have a question from "awesome dt"

Rin it says ..**I dare all the girls to cosplay as characters from Seikon no Qwaser for 4 chapters:**

**1.) Miku - Mafuyu **  
**2.) Rin - Katja**  
**3.) Luka - Tomo**  
**4.) Meiko - Teresa**  
**5.) Shino - Hana**  
**6.) Sinon - Miyuri**

**Len - I dare you to grope Miku's breasts. Shino-chan, please record it. XD**

**Kaito - Do one of the following.**

**Pull up Miku's skirt or smack Rin's ass . . . . . he he he he . . . .**

**Lily - Give Kiyoteru a lap dance wearing lacy black lingerie.**

**Seeu - Tell Yuuma I love you. Sinon-chan, please record it.**

**Shino and Sinon-chan: Are you two yuri? Please post the videos you recorded on YouTube.**

Rin : *evil laugh* Shino come here

Shino : eekkk ... I'm cosplaying as Hana!

Sinon : An yuri... *faints* wait I'm miyuri xD ?

Rin: *gropes Shino's breasts* *evil laugh* ahahahahah I'm the queen

Shino : My queen please stop ...

Miku : I'm Mafuyu ... then Len is Sasha *drools*

Len : *blushes*

Luka : Hmmm...I see I'm Tomo

Kaito : Well Luka-chan that role is really for you because your breas- *flies into the air*

Meiko : Sorry Luka , Kaito is such an pervert

Luka : ...

Meiko : Well we gotta call Lily , SeeU , Kiyoteru and Yuuma here wait a sec *calls someone*

-Few Minutes Later-

SeeU: We are here !

Lily : You Rin how's it going !

Kiyoteru : Hello Everyone

Yuuma : Hi !

Shino : *pulls Kaito* , Kaito you have to pull Miku's skirt and smack Rin's butt

Kaito : I would love to *drools*

Len : Ehhh... this is not fair Miku might cry

Mikuo : yeah what about Rin !

Rin : (Mikuo is worried about me )

Shino : *whispers something to Sinon*

Sinon : yes Ma'am *locks Len and Mikuo into a cage*

Len/Mikuo : Get us out of here !

Shino : There Kaito you can do it now come here Miku !

Miku : Do i have to ...

Kaito : Don't be shy Miku-chii ... *pulls Miku's skirt*

-Everyone saw Miku's panty as for Kaito ...-

Miku: kyaaaaa Kaito you idiot *slaps*

Kaito : ahhhhh *faints* ...It's worth it ...

Len: (That Kaito your gonna pay T-T)

Sinon : Wait ! wake up Kaito you gotta smack Rin's butt !

Shino(acting as hana) : *screams* My queen please stop !

Rin(acting as katja) : ahahahah I won't stop !

Sinon : *face palm* Rin come here ...

Kaito : *suddenly wakes up* My Body is ready *evil laugh*

Mikuo : Stop !

Sinon : *ties Rin's hand* Now little lady you can't escape

Rin : I won't escape I regret nothing !

-Kaito keeps staring at Rin's butt , and-

Shino : When would you smack her butt you pervert !

Kaito : Okay okay ! *smacks Rin butt*

Rin : *screams*

Mikuo : Rin !

Kaito : *smacks Rin's butt continuously*

Rin : Stop Kaito it hurts ! *slaps Kaito*

Rin : Bakaito !

Kaito : (Rin's butt is so soft)

Meiko : *kicks Kaito* I heard that you pervert !

Shino : Meiko wins ! K.O !

Sinon : *unlocks the cage* Len you may come out

Len : Yay freeeedommmm!

SeeU : You are over acting

Lily : I know right !

Shino : *coughs* Well next is Lily's dare *ready's camera*

Sinon : Yeah *smiles like an old man*

Lily : ... eh *blushes*

Kiyoteru : ... is this bad ? Lily might not want to do it

Lily : No it's fine ... wait a minute I'm going to change ...

-Few Minutes Later-

-EveryOne was suprised because Lily is wearing a lacy black lingerie , all boy's blushed at the sight of her besides Kaito-  
(well Kaito was K.O)

Len : *speechless*

Mikuo: an goddess

Kiyoteru : *blushes*

Miku : *pouts* Len ...

Rin(acting as katja) : is it because my breast is small ... Shino come here ! *pulls shino*

Shino : Nooo... KamiSama !

Luka : Gomen everyone it seems like Shino is in a punishment

Sinon : *looks at the sky* hang in there Shino ! 1 chapters to go !

Meiko : Lily do it !

Lily : I know geez ...

-Lily started dancing the lap dance well ...Miku covered Len's face so that he won't see Lily dancing it-

Miku : Len-kun you can't !

Len: ...

Kiyoteru: well... i think it's okay to stop ?!

Meiko : *nosebleeds* No ... it just got started !

Kaito : Lily be my wife *jumps at lily*

Gakupo : *pulls Kaito's scarf* stop

Kaito : ... T-T

Sinon : *covers ear*

Luka : what are you doing ?

Sinon : I hear Shino's screams !

Luka : I see ...

-Lily stopped dancing-

Kiyoteru : what you stopped ?

Lily : Why the music stopped ! *pouts*

Miku : *removes hands from Len's face*

Len : Miku -_-

Rin : We're back !

Shino : T-T Help ! Rin is raping me !

Sinon ; *pats Shino's back* that's okay Girl ! , Hana the girl in Seikon No Qwaser always get punished like that and her master is  
Katja , well your Hana and Rin is Katja so there's nothing you can do about it *thumbs up*

Rin : *evil laugh* Shino's breast are smal-

Shino : Heheheh the weather's nice ! *covers Rin's mouth*

Rin : But still her's are bigger than mine ... *sulks at the corner*

Mikuo : That's not true , I like who you are (/)

Rin : Mikuo ...

Luka : Okay back to Lily and Kiyoteru btw where is SeeU and Yuuma ?

Shino : *points a loveydovey couple hugging each other*

Lily : oh... did you like it ?

Kiyoteru : No ... I mean Yes you are so sexy

Sinon : did you recorded it ?

Shino : yeah yeah i did !

Lily : Really *kisses Kiyoteru*

Meiko : Get a room you two !

Lily/Kiyoteru : *blushes* sorry

Len : Moving on SeeU's dare *evil grin*

SeeU : *gulps*

Miku : *evil laugh*

Shino : *evil laugh*

Sinon : Stop that okay your dare is to say I love you to Yuuma

SeeU : I love you !

Meiko : *facepalm* with feelings !

SeeU: ... I love you , Yuuma your the best boy that I ever met ! , please marry me !

Yuuma : *nosebleeds faints*

Len : *sobs*

Shino : *evil laugh* did you recorded it ?

Sinon : yeah *evil laugh* we gotta show it to dt-sama

Yuuma : I love you too ... *kisses SeeU*

Sinon : Get a room you two !

SeeU/Yuuma: Gomen ...

Miku/Len: *blushes* is it our turn ? ...

Shino : *evil laugh* yes it is

SInon : *evil laugh*

Rin/Mikuo: *drools* ehehehe our siblings are growing up ...

Luka : Len grope Miku's breast *drools*

Gakupo : stop it everyone ... you are scaring them *drools*

Len : Miku I'm going to touch them okay

Shino : wait wait before that hug her first !

Len : Geez okay okay ! *hugs Miku*

Miku : Len .. *kisses Len*

-Len and Miku fell from the floor-

Len : *gropes Miku's breasts* wohhh...

Sinon : did you recorded it ?

Shino : yeah *evil laugh*

Miku : eekkk

-Len is removing Miku's bra-

Miku : ehh wait Len stop ..

Len : Ehhh but it was just getting good !

Mikuo : *face palm*

-Suddenly Mikuo saw a Neru walking-

Mikuo : Neru ! *blushes*

Neru : Mikuo ... how are you ?

Mikuo : I'm fine ...

Rin : *stares* hmmmm

Miku: *whispers something to Len* Len did you enjoyed it ? ...

Len: *blushes* yeah i did ... wanna do it sometime

Miku: ehhhh *blushes* yeah maybe ...

Rin : *sad face* Mikuo likes Neru not me ...

Kaito : it's okay Rin ... I;m here ...

Rin : Kaito thank you *hugs kaito*

Len : well well well a new couple *evil laugh*

Miku : Rin i thought you like Mikuo ?

RIn : i don't like him anymore he likes Neru ...

Shino : Well everyone Bye bye ! see you next week ? xD

Sinon : Bye bye *gulps*

All vocaloids: Wait you are forgetting something ...

Shino/Sinon: We wonder what it is *gulps*

Miku : *pulls Shino*

Len: *pulls Sinon*

-Miku and Len tied Shino and Sinon in the chair-

Meiko : What about the question about the yuri *evil laugh*

Shino : Umm that is *looking away*

Sinon : Look an airplane

-Everyone stared at the sky while Sinon is trying to cut the rope- (Shino: that's my girl !)

Sinon : *got removed the ropes*

Shino : what about me ?!

Sinon(acting as Miyuri) : Ahahahaha I Miyuri won't help a people like you

Shino : -_-

Rin : Sinon escaped *follows Sinon with an roadroller* You won't escape !

Sinon : I'm just joking *face palm*

-Sinon got tied again and it was a handcuff-

SeeU : there you won't escape anymore

Yuuma : Sinon is such a strong girl

Sinon : Yes , yes I'am

Kaito : Do the two of you do yuri ?

Shino/SInon: we don't ! *gulps*

Luka : I wonder ...

Miku : if it's true

Lily : Looks like they are not lying

Kiyoteru : Hmmmm...

Shino : Actually yes

All vocaloids: *gasps*

Len : the two of you do ?!

Rin : *faints*

Neru : OMG !

Sinon : but it was just an accident !

**_Flashback:_**

_Sinon : neee shino where is the charger of my cell ?_

_Shino : i don't know_

_-suddenly sinon slipped and kissed shino at the lips-_

**_End of FlashBack_**

Miku : so that what happened -_-

Len : yeah why did you not tell us !

All vocaloids : yeah i know right !

Shino : Well that's all :)

Sinon (acting as Miyuri) : Ahahahahah Thank you for awesome dt for reviewing and favoriting this story !

Rin (acting as Katja) : Hmmpphh please stay tuned at what I will do to my servant Hana

Shino(acting as Hana) : Katja-sama your so cool !

Miku (acting as Mafuyu) : Ehhhh.. See you next week !

Luka (acting as Tomo) : Miku-chan your so cute

Len : is there a time that Miku is not cute ..

Meiko(acting as teresa) : I have offered my body to Athos

Kaito : *claps* Meiko cool

All : Thank you for reading this WE LOVE YOU , WITH ALL OUR HEART !

* * *

Shino : Nee Sinon

Sinon: Hmmm ?

Shino : i think this story is so rushed , at the scene where len is groping miku's oppai xD

Sinon : Yeahh

Sinon/Shinon: Sorry *bows* if we can't make it perfect , we promise to make it more perfect than this !


	4. Chapter 4

Len: what we are updating again ?

Len: what we are updating again ?

Shino: Yeah xD !

Sinon : Well , because we are bored ...

Miku : Yey !

Rin : thank you awesome dt for reviewing *sobs* I'll give you my oranges

Kaito : Today's question is :

Luka :  
**1.) Len - Dress up as Sasha**

**2.) Miku - Give poor Lenny a lap dance. Wearing a hot pink bikini. XD**

**3.) Rin - Feed Kaito ramen. With your mouth.**

**4.) Neru - Give Mikuo a bath.**

**5.) Kiyoteru - Flirt with Miki. In front of Lily.**

**6.) Lily - Tell Kiyo how you felt when he flirted with Miki.**

**7.) Yuuma - Write a love poem for Seeu.**

**8.) Meiko - Kidnap Dell and marry him.**

**9.) Gumi - Sit on Oliver's lap for two chapters.**

**10.) Gakupo and Luka - Act like each other.**

**11.) Shino and Sinon - Record all of the above dares. And then kiss . . . . . . XD**

**12.) Miku - My dear, please record our lovely hosts kissing . . . . . XD And send all the videos to me**

Len: *blushes* ...

Rin : Kaito ... *blushes*

Mikuo : What Neru will *faints*

Kiyoteru: *faints*

Lily : ehhhhh * blushes*

Yuuma: ...

Meiko : *evil laugh* as you wish dt-sama

Shino: Okay sure we will ki- *faints*

Sinon : What kiss *faints*

Miku : *evillaugh* I'm in charge in recording

Rin : NOOOOO my servant Shino *hugs Shino*

Shino : Rin T-T *hugs Rin*

Kaito : Hey no touchy-touchy rin !

Shino : *gives Ice cream to Kaito*

Kaito : Okay you may proceed *eats ice cream*

Sinon : Okay Miku come here !

Miku : Okay

Meiko : Change your clothes !

Miku : Okay ..

-Few Minutes Later-

Miku: I hope i don't look weird ...

Len: *nosebleeds* No you look good *thumbs up*

Rin : *poker face* then let's proceed *plays spice song*

Shino : *fidgets*

Sinon : *gulps*

-Miku danced seductively , while Len keep nosebleeding-

Kaito : Oh no he needs an ambulance !

Miku : Len .. T-T

Len : It's worth it *faints*

Shino : Okay Rin-sama it's your turn

Rin(acting Katja) : Hmpphh , don't get excited Kaito , I will just doing this because of the dare ...

Kaito : Cool *drools*

Shino(acting Hana) : Okay , Katja-sama please say- ahhh *drools*

Rin(acting katja) : Hmmphhh , ahhhhhh

Sinon : Kaito open your mouth :3 *evil grin*

Gakupo : Oi oi Len-dono are you okay ...

Len : I'm o-okay

-Rin feeded Kaito using her mouth when suddenly-

Rin/Kaito : !

Shino : Ahhhh Gomenasaii I slipped *tehee* how clumsy I'am ...

-They were just feeding each other but they kissed ! -

-FlashBack-

Sinon : Hey Shino do you think Rin likes Kaito ? *evil laugh*

Shino : Yeah why ?

Sinon : Let's make an plan

Shino : Okay *evil laugh*

Sinon : blahblahblahblah

-End Of FlashBack

Rin : Hey Shino what was the meaning of that

Kaito : Yeah what was that !

Shino(Moe Mode) : Gomenasaii , Oniichan , Oneechan , I accidentally slipped please forgive me okay ? *winks*

Sinon : Allow me to explain , Shino has an Skill called Moe mode this mode allows shino to make people not angry at her...

Kaito : Ahahahaha it's just an accident right Rin *laughs*

Rin : Yeah *laughs* sorry Shino if we thought you did that on purpose *pats shino's head*

Shino and Sinon's thought : Mission accomplished !

Len : Okay we gotta call Neru here to take Mikuo in a bath !

Mikuo : *blushes* ...

Miku : ohohohoho looks like my brother is in-love *evil laugh*

Mikuo : I'm not ..

Miku : Admit it admit it !

Mikuo : *got pissed* Miku no leeks for you today ...

Miku : Ehhhh ! that was a joke ! , an silly joke of an little sister !

Neru : Oh come on Mikuo she was just joking you right Miku ? *winks*

Mikuo : *faints*

Meiko : Kaito ready the bathtub

Kaito : Yes ! Ma'am ! Rin .. can you help me ?

Rin : My pleasure !

-Few Minutes Later-

Kaito : The bath is ready!

Rin : Tadaaa

Mikuo : wait wait do i need to be naked

All female vocaloids : *blushes* of course you need !

Shino : *drools* i can assist you to take off them *jumps at Mikuo*

Sinon : *pulls Shino's hand* stop shino -_- *face palm*

Shino : Right ...

Luka : ohohoho a Yuri moment

Gakupo : I know right Luka-dono

Shino : We are not *pouts*

Sinon : *face palm*

Neru : Okay Mikuo go in the bathtub ...*nosebleeds*

Mikuo : Okay *blushes*

-The room fell silents because Mikuo is naked well not naked he's wearing an towel on his private property part xD-

Neru : ummmmm can you close you eyes ?

Mikuo : Ehh sure why not *closes eyes*

Neru : *wipes soap in Mikuo's body*

-Everyone blushed at the sight-

Mikuo : *groans*

Miku : *screams* woo my brother is a man !

Mikuo : *embarrassed* ...

Neru : okay i will put shampoo on your hair .

Mikuo : Okay ...

Shino : *evil laugh* whispers something to everybody*

Everyone except Shino : Agreed *evil grin*'

Mikuo/Neru : !

-The electricity power was down- (is that a word ?) o.o

Mikuo : I can't see anything Neru where are you

Neru : I'm here ! *touches something hard*

-The electricity power was back-

Neru : I ummm sorry *blushes* *faints* ( Neru touched Mikuo's ass xD )

Mikuo : *faints*

Everyone : ohohohoho

Shino : Mikuo and Neru are out they passed out ! next is Kiyoteru and Miki

Len : wait we gotta call them

-Few Minutes Later-

Kiyoteru : we are here !

Lily : yo Shinochiii I miss you *hugs shino*

Shino : Ehhh why *shocked*

Rin(acting katja) : Hey you don't touch my slave

Lily : Hah wanna go Rin

Shino : Stop it !

RIn/Lily : okay *bows*

Shino : Geez *gives Lily and Rin a long sermon*

Miki : I'm here !

Sinon : Miki hello !

Miki : Hello !

Yuuma : Me and SeeU are here !

SeeU : *nods*

Len : Okay Kiyoteru do it

Kiyoteru : *nods* Hey hey Little lady , you are so cute , are you free ? , if your free , come to my house and I will give you  
my spice *kisses Miki's hand*

Lily : *punches wall*

Len : Spice what copy-cat

Miku : calm down Len !

Len : No i won't

Miku : *kisses Len on the cheek*

Len : Yes i will calm down ...

Miki : I ummm .. *blushes* ... *faints*

Kiyoteru : Are you okay ?

Shino : Wait where is Lily ?

Everyone: Oh no

Sinon : We gotta find her

-Few Minutes Later-

Kaito : I found her !

Lily : Hmpphhh

Shino : Well well lady it's your time to shine

Lily : *blushes* Kiyoteru ..

Kiyoteru : Yeah ...

Lily : I like you I mean I love you , it's okay if you don't accept my feelings but I will keep trying for you to Like me ...

Kiyoteru : *grabs Lily's hand* what are you saying ... of course I love you too..

Lily : But you are flirting with Miki

Shino : *speechless*

Kiyoteru : What ! that's just an dare

Lily : Shino told me that , that you like Miki *points Shino*

Shino : *gulps* gomenasaii *tehee*

Sinon : *facepalm*

Lily : is it really true ?

Kiyoteru : *nods* yes it is ...want an evidence ?

Lily : Evidenc-

-Everyone was shocked because Kiyoteru kissed Lily-

Shino : *faints*

Kiyoteru : see ?

Lily : *nosebleeds* *faints*

Gakupo : Oh no Lily-dono we need to call an ambulance

Lily : Kiyo ...kiyoteru ...

Shino : Okay , for the next dare Yuuma write a Love poem to SeeU

Yuuma : Okay wait a sec

SeeU : *blushes*

-Few Minutes Later-

Yuuma : Done

Sinon : Then please read it

Yuuma : *coughs* I dedicate this to SeeU my love

Your beauty overwhelms me  
As I wrap my arms around you  
I press your softness tight  
Great passion fills my inner being  
I'm captured in your embrace  
Your eyes control my very soul  
The touch of your lips, heaven  
Forever frozen in time  
All else fades into nothing.

Miku : kyaaaaa what a good poem

SeeU : Yuuma ...

Yuuma : SeeU

SeeU : *kisses Yuuma* I love you

Yuuma : I love you more

SeeU : I love you most ...

Everyone : Awwwwwww

Shino : *coughs* ehem *wipes tears* next dare is for Meiko , Meiko darling come here !

Meiko : Okay

Len : The dare is ...

Rin : Go Kidnap Dell and Marry Him

Kaito : ohohohoh

Meiko : what /

Rin : Now go go go shooo shooo here *gives meiko the key for roadroller*

Meiko : Okay I will go now

-Two Hours Later

Meiko : We are here !

Dell : *blushes*

Miku : What keep you so long !

Len : Let's go to the church and get the two of you married !

Meiko : *grin* We already are married

Everyone : *shocked*

Dell : *speechless* well ... I'm suprised I liked Meiko-san for a long time and now we are married now...

Everyone : Awwwwwwww

Sinon : 5 couples at once how romantic

Miku : Umm yeah ...

Len : *nods*

Kaito : Don't worry Len , you and Miku will too *pats Len's back*

Len : Shut Up Bakaito

Sinon : Okay the next dare is  
For Gumi ..

Sit on Oliver's lap for 2 chapters

Shino : We need to call Gumi and Oliver wait a sec ...

-Few Minutes Later-

Gumi : Hello everyone !

Oliver : Hi !

Luka : Then Gumi san please sit on Oliver's lap for two chapters ...

Gumi : Okay ...

Oliver : Fine by me

Gumi : *sits on oliver's lap*

Oliver : *gulps* your heavy ...

Gumi : *slaps Oliver's face* I'm not

Oliver : Sorry

Shino : ... Okay for the next dare  
at last it's Gakupo and Luka's turn !

Luka : o.o well that was shocking

Gakupo : ...

Mikuo : The dare is ...

Neru : Act Like each other

Len : Woaah Best dare that I have seen ...

Sinon : Then Please start

Gakupo : Hmm... how do Luka act ?

Gakupo : I see *wears an Luka costume*

-Everyone laughed because Gakupo even putted pads in his chest to look like Luka-

Gakupo(acting as Luka) : ohohohohoho you girls ... I have pity on you because your chest are small and mine is big  
i think that's why you will never have an boyfriend...

Sinon : *awkward laugh* there's no way that anyone will hitted by that right ...

Miku/Rin/Shino : What do you mean by small!

Len : Miku !

Sinon : Shino *face palm*

Kaito : Rin ...

Shino : hmmphh just because your is big don't think that you can act highly

Miku : Yeah i think you deserve a hit of an leek to me

Rin : a leek only I think we need to smash her in my roadroller

Miku/Shino : Agreed *evil grin*

Gakupo : wait I'm not Luka and that was just an acting !

Everyone : GoodLuck Gakupo !

Gakupo : Nooooooo

Luka : *gulps* (Note to self : Never say to Miku,Shino,Rin that they have small chests..)

Sinon : Gakupo *looks in the sky*

Len : Hang in there ...

Kaito : I will never do that *gulps*

Oliver : ...

-Few Minutes Later-

Shino : We are back

Miku : Hello everyone

Rin : why the suprised face ?

Gakupo : I promise I will never do that again

Shino : Good ! Now.. please proceed Luka-san *stares at Luka*

Luka : umm okay

Luka(Gakupo): I'm an samurai and I wield an Katana and I love eggplants

-Everyone facepalmed at what Luka do-

Len : That was priceless

Kaito : Yeahh

Sinon : I know right

Meiko : Train harder Luka

Luka : *blushes* sorry ...

Shino : For the next dare we will introduce the seikon No qwaser characters ..

Rin(acting katja) : Hey Hana come here i need soma

Shino(acting hana) : okay Katja-sama *removes clothes*

Rin(acting katja) : *sucks shino's breasts* **(AN:/OMG ...)**

Shino(acting hana): Ahhhh ! Katja-sama faster faster...*pants*

All Boys : *nosebleeds*

Miku : Len ...

Shino : *coughs* Okay next is Len and Miku

Rin : *blushes* go on

Sinon : *evil laugh* did you recorded it Luka

Luka : yes i did'

Len : *coughs*

Len(acting sasha) : Tremble and Bow down on Fear !

Miku(acting mafuyu) : ...Sword of Maria

Len : Done *embarrassed*

awesome dt : ehhhh I want you to suck Miku's breasts :v *poker face*

Miku/Len : what /

Len(acting Len) : Mafuyu I need soma

Miku(acting Mafuyu) : Hurry Up sasha or the Adepts will see us *removes clothes*

Len(acting sasha) : *sucks Miku's breasts* Why does your soma is so hot and sweet

Miku(acting Mafuyu) : ahhhh Sashaa ! suck it moree !

Everyone : *nosebleeds*

Rin : well ...

Shino : nice ...

awesome dt : did you film it ?

Shino : Yes i did *evil laugh*

Len : *stops sucking Miku's breasts* Miku are you okay I'm sorry

Miku : Len I'm okay *kisses Len on the lips passionately*

Everyone : kyaaaaa

Meiko : Well that was something

awesome dt : did you film it ?

Shino : Yes i did *evil laugh*

Len : Miku ...

Miku : Len ...

awesome dt : Okay stop , i want the next dare *evil laugh*

Shino/Sinon : *gulps*

Rin : Noooo dt-sama Not my slave

awesome dt : sorry but I gotta do it , Miku please film it ..

Miku : *nods*

Shino : Sinon ...

Sinon : Shino ... *kisses Shino*

All Boys: wooo Yuri forever ! *drools*

Piko : What yuri ? ! *shocked* OMG Shino *faints*

Shino/Sinon : *stops kissing* ... *pants*

Shino : *blushes* ummm sorry ...

Sinon : Sorry too ...

awesome dt : *faints*

Miku : *faints*

Shino : Well that's it Chapter 4 ended !

Sinon : See you !

Piko : See you ! Shinochan

Shino : eekk Piko ?!

All Vocaloids : BYE BYE !


	5. For awesome dt and zhane17

Rin : Hey everyone we are back

Shino : Yay I'm not Rin's servant anymore ! FREEDOM ! !

Rin : ...

Sinon : Glad to see you again :3

Len : So we have an dare today :3

Kaito : These are :

**To Miku: WEAR A TUXEDO.**  
**To Len: WEAR A WEDDING GOWN.**  
**Both Miku and Len: MARRY EACH OTHER. LEN YOU ACT AS THE GIRL, WHILE YOU, MIKU, ACT AS THE BOY. (omg, this is very interesting. Hihi)**

**To Gumi: Can I glomp you? Oh wait you're sitting on Oliver's lap. Nevermind. Hoho**

**To IA: HEEYA GURL. I'LL TAKE YOU HOME, IS THAT ALRIGHT? Shino-chii, Sinon-san, can I borrow IA... for... Uhm.. 3 days? :D**

**To Meiko: I... hmm... Kiss Kaito on the cheek. Haha! (KaiMei!)**

**To Yuuma: Hey you kiddo. Do you know Luki Megurine (Luka's genderbend) ? He looks like you. .-. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF HIM?**

**To Shino: Heey, Shino-chii! Do you mind eating popsicle with me under a tree (somewhere) while chatting slash ranting the shitty-oops school? (Just like we did in the pm, hahaha)**

Meiko : These dares are from zhane17 , Shino's oneechan

Gumi : *evil laugh* you can't glomp me !

Oliver : You are getting heavier than usual ...

Gumi : Shut up -_-

Shino : Sure let's talk somewhere :D !

Sinon : ehem *coughs* so we gotta call IA please wait a sec...

-Few Minutes Later-

IA : Yooo everyone !

Shino : IA-chan you have an dare ! *evil laugh*

Sinon : *whispers IA her dare*

IA : You are kidding right ? *awkward laugh*

Miku : *evil grin*

Rin : *ties IA*

IA : Nooooooooo!

Rin : *deliver's IA to zhane's house

Len : Well IA's dare is done so we will proceed ! to Meiko

Meiko : o.o ME ?

Shino : Come here Kaito !

Kaito : ?

Sinon : Meiko kiss Kaito in the cheek !

Dell : What !?

Meiko : Ummm it's okay Dell

Dell : Okay ...

Kaito : *evil laugh* My body is ready

Meiko : *kisses Kaito in the cheeks* CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 3

Everyone : AWWWWWWWW

Meiko : Aww shut up *blushes*

Miku : Okay we gotta call Yuuma and Luki here !

-Few Minutes Later-

Yuuma : We are here !

Luki : Yoo

Luka : Hmmm Yuuma where is SeeU

Yuuma : Ah SeeU she's with her friends ...

Shino : I see ... so Yuuma you have an dare !

Yuuma : Hmmmm I see ... me and Luki do look like each other

Luki : But I'm more handsome than you ..

Yuuma : What do you say -_- ?

Sinon : Okay stop the two of you are giving me a headache ...

-Few Minutes Later-

Luki : Ehehehe brother your so good !

Yuuma : Right back at you too brother

Miku : It seems like they are friends now ...

Rin : Yeah ...

Len : Rin ?!

Rin : I'm back from sending IA to zhane-san , zhane-san was so happy she even picked cute frilly clothes for IA ...

Shino : I see ... well for the next dare

Sinon : It's your turn Shino !

Shino : OH o.o i see *calls zhane*

zhane17: Hello ? Shino-chii ... uh yeah sure Let's meet at the park

Shino : Then everyone I'm off ..!

Everyone : Bye !...

Len : I guess she's off now ..

Miku : Yeah ...

Rin : Noooo My slave !

Sinon : Shut up Rin that acting was over now...

Rin : *pissed* ...*smashes Sinon with roadroller*

Sinon : Gomenasaii I won't do it anymore *bows politely*

-At zhane and Shino-

Shino : I know right ... My teacher is so bad T-T she made us do many projects !

zhane : I know right -_- and that clearance thing ughhh ! , school is like an torture chamber !

Shino : LOL i know right but school is not that bad too ...

zhane : Yeah ... You make a lot of friends ...

Shino : Then .. I'm going back now zhane-oneesama

zhane : Yeah see ya !

Shino : Bye !

-Back at Sinon and the vocaloids*

Shino : Tadaimaa!

Everyone : Welcome Home !

Sinon : Then let's proceed on the next dare !

Shino : It's from our DT-sama !

Everyone : All hail DT-sama !

Len : The dare is ...

**1.) Shino - I dare you to kiss Piko . . . . . he he he**  
**2.) Sinon - How did you feel when Shino kissed Piko?**  
**3.) Gakupo - I dare you to give Luka a makeover.**  
**4.) Miku - I dare you to be Len's slave for three chapters.**  
**5.) Len - I dare you to act like a pervert for Miku.**  
**6.) Kaito - I dare you to put ice-cream on Rin's cheeks, lips, neck and forehead and lick it off from there.**  
**7.) Lily - I dare you to tackle Kiyo every 5 minutes.**  
**8.) Neru and Mikuo - I dare you to go to the jungle. *whispers to Shino* When they go, make sure to release a huge bear near them. I wanna see how the tealette protects his girl.**  
**9.) Dell - I dare you to shop lingerie for Meiko and gift it to her.**  
**10.) Yuuma - I dare you to dressup Seeu in any clothes you like.**  
**11.) Oliver - I dare you to pinch Gumi's ass.**  
**12.) Rin - How did Shino's boobs taste?**  
**13.) Len - How did Miku's boobs taste?**

Shino : OMG Piko *nosebleeds*

Sino : Umm allow me to explain ... did you read Shino's profile and there is a "My Fictional character crush" ?  
Piko is one of them xD !

Kaito : *calls Piko*

-Few Minutes Later-

Piko : Hello everyone !

Miku : Piko hello *hugs Piko*

Piko : Miku hello long time no see *hugs Miku back*

Len : ...*jealous* Miku ... *pulls Miku*

Meiko : Then Piko here is your dare ...

Kaito : *whispers something to Piko*

Piko : *blushes* What do i have to ...

Rin : Then ..*pushes Piko to Shino*

Shino : Umm the weather's nice ?

Piko : Yeah I think so too ...

Mikuo : Oh come on Piko !

Neru : Shino come on

Shino : Shut up Neru or I'll ban you  
from cellphones ! *pissed*

Neru : Sorry *tehee*

Piko : *kisses Shino* ...

Shino : *blushes* OMG ... *faints* Piko-sama ...

Piko : Shino are you okay

Shino : Haii...

Sinon : ... I'm going out for a minute .. I'm going to Yukari's house

Rin : Uhh see you!

Sinon : See you !

-At Yukari's House-

Sinon : Damn it , why haven't I kissed someone *sobs*

Yukari : Oh come on girl you will kiss someone too !

Sinon : Like ?

Yukari : Like Gumo ...

Sinon : Whatt! *blushes* (AN/: Sinon likes Gumo :3)

Sinon : Then I'll go home then see you Yukari !

Yukari : Bye !

-Back at Shino and the Vocaloids-

Shino : Welcome back !

Piko : Welcome back Sinon !

Sinon : Hi !

Len : For the next dare !

Meiko : Gakupo get your ass here ...

Gakupo : Don't be mean Meiko-dono ...

Luka : *evil laugh* so i will take charge of his makeover AGREED !...

Gakupo : D-demon !

-Few Minutes Later-

-Everyone Laughed at Gakupo's face because he looks like the clown in Karakuri Pierrot you know the clown thingy that Miku wear-

Miku : *laughs* It looks better at you !

Len : Yeah !

Luka : This is my professional skill

Meiko : Yeah sure ...

Len : *coughs* for the next dare *blushes*

Shino : *evil laugh* be Len's slave Miku for three chapters !

Miku : *blushes* ...

Sinon : And also wear this ... *gives Miku an maid outfit with a cat ears*

Len : ...

Miku : Ehhhhh! i have to wear this ...

Shino : Yeah have a problem *evil laugh*

Miku : Wait gotta change *pouts*

-Few Minutes Later-

Miku : D-do I look good ?

Len : *nosebleeds* Yeah you look good ...

Shino : you look good Miku-chan !

Rin : Then serve Len with this pocky

Miku : Pocky ? , wait you mean like the pocky game ?

Rin : *nods*

Len/Miku : *stares at each other*

Shino : Okay *puts pocky at Miku's mouth*

Miku : ... O-okay Master please say ahh

Len : A-aahhhh *munch munch munch chuuuu*

-Len and Miku kissed-

Len : *faints*

Miku : Master are you okay !

Len : Yes I'm fine ...

Shino : Okay for the next dare ...

Len : What / fine ...

Miku : ehhh ?

Len : Hey Miku , are you free ? , let's go to a hotel and receive each other's spice

Miku : Ehhh but we are too young

Len : Oh come on ..

Miku : Sorry but i can't *pushes Len*

Len : ?! *sulks at the corner* Miku hates me

Miku : Umm i don't *kisses Len*

Len : Yeah you don't ..

SHino : for the next dare !

Piko : is ...

Shino : *blushes* Kaito and Rin your in

Kaito : ...

Rin : /

Miku: *wipes icecream in Rin's body*

Rin : *screams* omg it tickles

Miku : Done

Shino : Kaito get your ass here !

Kaito : Yes maam !

Kaito : *licks icecream on Rin's body* *blushes*

Rin : *blushes* uhhh Ka-kaito ...

Kaito : Rin ...

-Few Minutes Later-

Shino : Well the next dare is for ...Lily and Kiyoteru !

Lily : *evil laugh* sure why not

Kiyoteru : *poker face*

-5 minutes Later-

Lily : *tickles Kiyo at his sides*

Kiyoteru : *poker face*

Lily : why is it now working ?

Kiyoteru : Then why don't you bite my neck i have a tickle thing there *winks*

Lily : *blushes*

-5 minutes later-

Lily: *bites Kiyo's neck*

Kyoteru : Ughhhh Lily .. *pants*

Lily : Kiyoteru...

Shino : OMG i should change the rating of this story to "M+" xD

Sinon : For the next dare ...

Len : Okay we are going to Africa !

Miku : Yey *packs things*

Shino : Ready everyone *whispers something to Sinon* Did you have the bear ?

Sinon : Yahh

-Few hours later-

Shino : It's so hot in here

Piko : Wan't some cold thing ?

Shino : *blushes* No thank you

Sinon : *poker face*

Neru : Okay where is that forest

Mikuo : Yah

-Few Minutes Later-

Neru : Omy gad this forest is so scary ! *hugs Mikuo*

Mikuo : Don't worry I'll protect you *wush wush*

Neru : Did you hear that ?

Mikuo : Yeah i did

-Suddenly a bear appeared-

Mikuo : What the

Neru : Mikuo !

-The bear was chasing them and they were cornered by the bear-

Bear: *rawr rawr*

Mikuo : stay back Neru

Neru : ...

Mikuo : Stay back don't ever touch her or I will Kill you !

Bear : *rawr rawrr*

Mikuo : *throws a huge rock on the bear*

Bear: *faints* xD

Mikuo : are you okay Neru ?

Neru : I'm fine *faints*

Mikuo : Neru neru !?

-Few Minutes Later-

Shino : It's so hot here

Piko : here an ice cream

Shino : Thank you Piko !

Rin : why are they so late

-Suddenly everyone was shocked when Mikuo's shirt is torned and he is carrying Neru (you know the princess carry thing)

Miku : Oniii-chan is Neru alright

Mikuo : Yeah she just collapsed

Len : What a relief

Rin : Yeah ...

Shino : How sweet

Piko : They are so sweet what a romantic couple !

Sinon : Then let's go back to our place

Everyone : Yeah !

-Few hours Later-

Shino : HOME SWEET HOME !

Sinon : I missed this place !

Len : Okay for the next dare !

Dell: I'm going out for a bit...

Everyone : Take care !

-Few Minutes Later-

Dell : Meiko here's an gift for you *blushes* ...

Meiko : o.o Thank you i appreciate it ... *opens*

Shino : What's inside ?

Meiko : yeah i wonder *pulls*

-Meiko was shocked because Dell gave her an lingerie outfit-

Meiko : li-lingerie !

Miku : What a sexy outfit *blushes*

Len : *day dreaming Miku wearing a LINGERIE*

Meiko : Thank you .. Dell i appreciate it ...*kisses Dell's cheek*

Dell : No problem ..

Luka : For the next dare : !

Yuuma : I can ?!

SeeU ; yeah it say there ...

-Few Minutes-

Yuuma : here ... *gives SeeU an thong underwear-

SeeU ; ehhhh

Yuuma : it says that you have to wear this right ? *blushes*

Shino : *blushes* that's so sexy SeeU

SeeU : *blushes* no it doesn't look good on me ...

Piko :yeah it looks good

Shino : *covers Piko's eyes*

Sinon : Yeah it looks good at you !

Yuuma : *nosebleeds* WORTH IT !

Len : for the next dare !

Shino : Oii Oliver Gumi you alive ?

Oliver : Yeah somehow !

Gumi : Yeahh !

Shino : then pinch Gumi's ass

Oliver : *pinches Gumi's ass*

Gumi : It hurts T-T

Oliver : but shino said ...Sorry

Gumi : No i refuse give me carrots first (Gumi likes carrot right ?)

Oliver : fine fine here

Gumi : Thank you !

Sinon : For the next dare !

Rin : / OMG tasted nothing because I just putted it in my mouth .. I don't want to see Shino suffer

Shino : Yeah but it still hurts -_-

Piko : How much does it hurt

Shino : Well ... A lot

Len : Well it is sweet .../

Miku : Ehhh...

Everyone : Miku you have milk in your OPPAI !?

Miku : NU=UH

Everyone : U-huh

Miku : Nu-UH

Everyone : U-huh

Everyone : Well see you!

Shino : Bye bye ! Thank your for awesome dt and zhane17 for reviewing , Thank you dtsama for favoriting this story DAISUKI

* * *

Shino : I'm so lonely *sobs* my Mother went to her hometown because my mom's brother died she went with my auntie and me and my 2 brothers

are left here T-T *sobs* ..

Sinon : Just ignore her she's being a drama queen *face palm* but the thing that she said is true xD ! Thank you for reading this

**(WE DON'T DO YURI T-T ) xD**


	6. Of gowns and lingeries xD

Miku : Hello everyone once again we are back!

Shino : *stare*

Len : Shino whats wrong

Sinon : Told you not to read that *sulks at the corner*

Kaito : Read what ?

Sinon : B-boku no Pico ... at the first page of that manga is so so ... yaoi ...

Shino : *stare* ...

Rin : Shino come back ! *pokes shino's cheek*

Shino : ...

Mikuo : well *nosebleeds* Boku No Pico is know being a disgusting manga/anime

Shino :...

Sinon : ... oh come on Shino come back ...

Shino ...

Miku : I know a way to restore her back . *whispers something* lets call Piko

Piko : you called me you shino ! *pats shino's back*

Shino : ekkkk .. Boku No Pico ... Piko ?! *trembles*

Sinon : Oh god it even got worse !

-Few Minutes Later-

Piko : What she readed Boku No Pico manga !

Sinon : Yeah , when she was opening her facebook and someone messaged her to read Boku No Pico , so she did ..

Piko : I see

Miku : ...

Len : Nooo Miku

Miku : *drops laptop*

Rin : OMG Miku readed Boku No Pico tooo !

Miku : ...Pi-pico ... Piko looks like Pico in Boku No Pico *faints*

Shino : ...

Piko : you you mean the Pico boy gay *sulks at the corner*

Sinon : *face palm* then we will continue the dare without Miku and Shino ..

* * *

**I feel I can die of happiness now . . . . . . *_* This is definitely one of my top 10 favorite stories! And you one of my favorite authors!**

**1.) Gumo and Sinon - Dance to Romeo and Cinderella, wearing a tuxedo and a gown. I've made a gown for you, Sinon-chan! :D *gives light pink tube gown with ribbons, pink pump shoes and ribbon choker***

**2.) Shino and Piko - Go on a date to the beach! *whispers to Sinon* Make Shino drown somehow so Piko can save her XD**

**3.) Miku and Len - Go get married in a church. The other guys can do the wedding preparations! Also, please allow Shino-chan to be the Priest.**

**4.) Rin - Lick a popsicle very suggestively in front of Kaito.**

**5.) Gumi and Oliver - Makeout for 5 minutes.**

**6.) Lily and Kiyo - Guys, please lock them in a room. Lily should only be wearing her lingerie and Kiyo his boxers.**

**7.) Luka and Gakupo - Take a shower together. ;)**

**8.) Meiko - Flash Dell your panties.**

**9.) Seeu - Must be locked in a closet with Yuuma for one hour.**

**10.) Neru - Give Mikuo a hickey.**

**11.) Ia and Rei - I dare you both to have a full-blown makeout session!**

**Can I borrow Sinon-chan for my disclaimer in Bacterial Contamination? Please? :3**

* * *

Shino : I-I'm back , !

Sinon : Welcome Back *hugs Shino*

Shino : Ohhhh sure why not you can borrow anything from us *winks* you can have Sinon for 5 day ! :3

Sinon :Ehhhh !

Miku : *evil laugh* you will ba a zombie in that story !

Shino : *evil laugh* can't wait to read Bacterial COntamination ! *puts a headbad with a sinon name it in*

Sinon : Okay i'm out of here ... *sulks at the corner with Piko*

Shino : Daijobu Sinon-chan it's not that we want you to go there it's just we are happy for you , okay !

Sinon : Shino ... Daisuki *hugs*

Shino : Oi oi stop , everyone might think that we are doing Yuri *pinches Sinon's cheek*

Sinon : I know ... *pouts*

Shino : There , there my Sinonchan is back *tackles Sinon*

Sinon : Stop that tickles !

Shino : uwaaaaa T-T Arigatou DT-sama ToT for favoriting this story and this account *hik* thank you T-T I will make you an  
character here T-T what vocaloid character would you want me to pair you with *sparkling eyes*

Sinon : *smacks Shino's head* Oi stop that

Shino : WHy ?! o.O

Sinon : Let's just proceed on the dares

Shino : Haiii ...

Shino : Them minna-san let's go back in the dares !

Piko : What go on a date ?!

Shino : with you ?

Sinon : yeah *evil laugh*

Shino : B-boku No Pico ...*trembles*

Piko : I'm not Pico I'm Piko ! *face palm*

Sinon : hahaha I found this amusing !

Len : *face palm*

Sinon : wait I have a dare with Gumo ... *doki doki doki doki*

Shino : *sulks at the corner while eating chocolate*

Miku : Hey shino leeks with chocolate tastes good !

Shino : Really ?! can i have some ?

Miku : Sure .. Here !

Shino : *eats* it's pretty good huh ...*faints*

Len : Shino what happened !

Miku : Oh my why did she fainted when she eated a leek

Shino : *coughs* I'm back let's call Gumo first !

-Few Minutes Later-

Gumi : Gumo !

Gumo : Gumi ! and Oliver ... what are you doing

Gumi : Well things ...you know dares you have one too

Oliver : hope you have a nice dare *evil laugh*

Gumo : Right ...

Shino : Hi Gumo-sama *bows politely*

Gumo : Hi ? (Why is shino wearing a butler outfit , well)

Len : Hi !

Miku : Please wear this

Gumo : A tuxedo ?!

**-Few Minutes Later-**

Gumo : Ummm where should I head next ?

Shino : Allow me to show you the way Gumo-sama *bows politely*

Shino : Thank you for the wait .. here is the place

Gumo : What's with the music ?! Sinon ?!

Sinon : Hi *awkward laugh*

**-FlashBack-**

awesome dt : Hey Shinochan is Sinon here ?

Shino : Yeah she's there *points a Sinon teasing Miku and Len*

awesome dt : *evil laugh* please give this to her *_gives a light pink tube gown with ribbons, pink pump shoes and ribbon choker*_

Shino : Oh wow , Nice job Dt-sama , thank you ! i will give this to sinon ! byee

awesome dt : byee !

At the house

Shino : Sinon look , dt-sama give you this ..

Sinon : Ahhh ... i see

Len : Look there's an note in it

**Dear Sinon ,**

**I want you to wear this for my dare , I hope you like it , *evil laugh***

**With lots of Love and Bone crushing hugs ,**

**Awesome dt,**

Sinon : Bone crushing hugs ... i see so i should wear this thing , well then I gotta do it cause it's a dare , it's not like  
i like to wear it , or anything okay you got the wrong idea ... well it looks good *fidgets*

Shino/Len : *sobs* Good for you Sinon

Miku : *pats Sinon's back*

Rin : So you like it ehhh *evil grin*

Sinon : S-shut up everyone ...*blush*

**-End of Flash Back-**

Gumo : You , you look great ...

-Gumo stared at Sinon wearing a light pink tube gown , her shoes were pink pump shoes and she is wearing a ribbon choker-

Sinon : Hurry hurry Let's end this dare !

Gumo : Right

Step 2

1  
2  
1  
2  
1  
2

Gumo : You are good at dancing !

Sinon : So you too *nods*

Shino : I'm happy for you Sinon *sobs* My sistah is a WOMAN NOW !

Miku : ...

Len : ...

Rin : ...

-Gumo and Sinon danced gracefully when-

Gumo : look out !

Sinon : kyaaa (AN/Shino : what a feminine shout for Sinon)

-Sinon stepped at her gown and slipped but Gumo catched her-

Gumo : geez you are troublesome

Sinon : ...

Len : Now's the time Shino-chan

Shino : Hai hai hai Shinochan Ikimasu ! *pushes Gumo causing Gumo and Sinon to kiss* (AN/ OMG)

Shino : Run for your life or Sinon will kill you

Len/Miku/Rin/Shino : *runs like a pedo bear*

Gumo : *wipes mouth* Gomen i didn't mean too

Sinon : *faints*

**-The Next Day-**

-Sinon became a girly person causing Shino to became to straight forward person-

Sinon : Hello minna-san How are you *tehee*

Shino : Hi everyone *bows* Today the dares are for me and Piko , let's got Piko *grabs Piko's hand*

Sinon : See ya !

Miku : let's follow them

Sinon : let's go go !

-At the beach-

Piko : Don't you want to swim

Shino : Nah i'll pass

Piko : Okay ...

Shino : I will just buy some drinks what you want ?

Piko : Coke :3

Shino : Okay ...

-At the store-

Shino : Coke and Orange juice hmmm ...what the ..what the let go of me ! ! *faints*

Miku : *evil laugh* now lets drop her in the sea

Len : hehehe okay ...

**-At Piko-**

Piko : Where the heck is Shino ..!

Boy 1 : look is that someone drowning !?

Girl 1 : yeah look ...

Piko : girl ?! ,...Shino !

-Piko immediately swim to Shino and carried her-

Piko : Oi Shino *slaps shino's face*

-Piko decided to do the artificial respiratory to Shino-

Shino : Wait wtf man ! *pushes Piko* ..*wipes mouth*

Piko : sorry you better thank me !

Shino : Thank you ...

Piko: Let's go home now *gives shino a jacket*

Shino : I know -_-

**-At Home-**

Meiko : Hows thedate ?

Kaito : *evil laugh*

Rin : ...

Shino : Where is sinon ?

Len : Ow awesome dt kidnapped her , you know the disclaimer thingy

Shino : Oww isee ...

Miku : Where is Piko ?

Shino : IDK ?!

Rin : Okay for the next dare !

**-At the church-**

Shino : Do you Kagamine Len , take Miku as your wife ?

Len : Yes , i do

Shino : Do you Hatsune Miku , will accept Len as your husband

Miku : Yes i do

Shino : May the blessings of the heaven bless you !You may now kiss :3 ...*coughs*

Len : *kisses Miku passionately*

MiKu : ...

Everyone : COngratulations !

**-Kaito and Rin's preparation-**

Rin : Nooo , Kaito it should be like this and this

Kaito : What oranges is the dessert no Ice cream is better !

**-Mikuo and Neru;s preparation-**

Neru : We should make everyone use cellphones here *evil laugh*

Mikuo : ...

**-Meiko and Dell's preparation- (They are getting married again)**

Meiko : Sake must be the drinks !

Dell : and everyone should use cigarretes!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-At awesome dt and SInon-

awesome dt : then Sinon this is your lines !

Sinon : Ehhh... Okay

awesome dt : Good job *hands a cookie to Sinon*

Sinon : *munch munch munch*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin : *licks ice cream erotically*

Kaito : *blushes* stop that Rin

RIn : *continues*

Kaito : *faints* ...if you don't ... *pins Rin in the floor*

Rin : *kisses Kaito* ...

Kaito : ...*faints*

Shino : *face palm*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gumi : ...*kisses Oliver*

Oliver : ...*kisses back* ...*pins Gumi at the wall*

Gumi : ...

Everyone : *evil laugh* so you do like each other ..

Oliver : Shut up ...

Gumi : /

Shino : No continue o *evil grin* ..*slams the door*

Gumi : Oliver ...*kisses Oliver*

Oliver : Gumi...

Shino : *slams the door* Oh i forgot to knock

Gumi/Oliver : ...

Shino : *places a big camera and sits in the chair* ..Go on go continue *perverted grin*

Gumi : *kicks Shino out of the room*

Oliver : Get out

Shino : Yes sir ...*runs like a pedo bear*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Len : Lily , Kiyo , come here

Miku : Yeah lily come here for a sec *drags lily in the changing room*

Shino : I'm gonna come too !

Rin : Me tooo !

Lily : So what are you planning me to do *crosses arm*

Shino : Do it girls *evil grin*

Lily L What- what

Miku/Rin : *undresses Lily*

Lily : what what do you want *sobs*

Shino : Chill girl , wear this -_- *gives Lily a lingerie*

Lily : WHat I'm going to wear this again /..

Shino : Yes .. duh ?

Miku : *nods*

Rin : So come on wear that thing

-Few Minutes Later-

Lily : I wore it ..*pouts*

Shino : Good job *thumbs up*

Miku : lets go !

Rin : Kiyo might be waiting

Meiko : Yeah *hics*

Shino : Where did you come from Meiko ?!

Meiko : In my mother's womb ?

Shino : *face palm* fine come on

Miku : LLennnnnnn!

Len : Mikuuuuuu !

RIn : where is Kiyo ?

Luka : He's there in the room ...

Gakupo : yeah he was waiting for Lily-dono ..

Lily : / waiting for me ...

Shino : *whispers something in Lily*

Lily : What / okay fine ...

Shino : *evil grin* nooww come here and go to that room and lock it :3 !

Lily : I know i know sheeshhh ... -_-

Kiyoteru : Ummm Hi ...

Lily : Hello

Kiyoteru : You look great ?

Lily : I receive that as an compliment ...

-Awkward silence-

Kiyoteru : The weather is nice right ?

Lily : yeah ...

**-Suddenly it rained-**

Kiyoteru : i guess it doesn't ..

Lily : Yeah ..

-There are noises caming from the door-

Shino : Come on Lily stop being a chicken !

Gakupo : Kiyo-dono you can do that

Rin : come on you two *evil grin*

Kiyoteru : Just ignore them ...

Lily : Yeah

**-Suddenly a black out-** (is that a word xD )

Lily : I can't see anything !

Kiyoteru : Neither do I ... *touches something soft* What is this ? , this is so soft ...

**-The lights came-**

Kiyoteru : *keeps squeezing the soft thing* Look Lily this thing is so smo..oth ...

-Kiyoteru was shocked because he is grabbing Lily's Breast-

Lily : *blushes* You ,. You pervert *slaps Kiyo*

KiyoterU : stop stop stop *kisses Lily*

Kiyoteru : Will that thing calm you down ?

Lily : Yeahh .. i guess

**-At the door-**

Meiko : ohohoho something is going on there

Shino : / *makes a hole in the door*

Len : *peeks in the hole* ... what the *nosebleeds*

Shino :(in shocked ) Whats wrong banana-boy ?

Rin : *peeks* oh my oh my ...

**-At Lily and Kiyo-**

Lily : *moans* Kiyo .,,,teru f-faster ... *moans*

Kiyoteru : Lily I'm going to , i'm going to *moans*

**-At the back of the door-**

Shino : Oh my god ... we should leave now and do the next dare

Everyone : I guess we should ...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shino : Then everyone the next dare is for Luka and Gakupo go take a bath now SHOOO SHOOO SHOO

Luka : ...

Gakupo : That's mean Shino-dono , we don't want too ...

Shino : (yandere mode) If you don't do it .. *yandere smile*

Luka/Gakupo : Yes ma'am !

Len : wait wait they need to be naked ?!

Miku :/

Meiko : Wow naked xD !

Kaito : /

Rin : well lets go and see them

**-At Luka and Gakupo-**

Luka : Why do we have to do this -_-

Gakupo : I'm sorry Luka-dono i know that you don't want to do this ...

Luka : No it's okay let's go take a bath now I'll wash your back !

Gakupo : yes ...

**-At somewhere-**

Rin : I can't see Lemme see Shino

Shino : SHHHHH I'm the leader here so i should be the one to look

Meiko : xD

Shino : just joking here it's your turn !

Rin : Yey !..

-At GaLuka-

Luka : *washes Gakupo's back* / well you have many muscles ...

Gakupo : Thank you Luka-dono , for you as well , your breast has so many fats *smiles*

Luka : ( Off ) What did you say fat *kicks Gakupo in the sky*

Gakupo :NOOOOOOO

**-At somewhere-**

Len : What happened?

Luka : *pant*

Shino : where's Gakupo *crosses arms*

Luka : Somewhere down the drain

Miku : Well that was mean...

Shino : Yah don't worry !

Meiko : For the next dare , what do i need to /

-Few Minutes Later-

Dell : Yo everyone !

Len : Hi dell !

Shino : come here meiko , Rin/Miku get the electirc fan !

Rin : Yes maam!

Mikuu : HAI HAI HAIIIII

Shino : So Meiko just stand there !

Meiko : Okay ...

Rin : here the electric fan !

Shino : good ! *plugs electirc fan* Len ...*whispers something to Len*

Len : *evil grin* okay Dell go behind in Meiko

Dell : Umm s-sure ?!

Shino : All set ? Everyone ready ?

Everyone : yes !

Shino : *ons the electirc fan*

Meiko : What the kyaaaaaa *tries to hide panties*

-Meiko's panties were color Black with a sake image printed in it ..-

Dell : I see ...*nosebleeds , faints*

Meiko : *blushes* I'm going to drink sakes !

Luka : Take care !

Miku : for the next dare :3

SeeU : we are here !

Yuuma : Hi everyone !

Shino : *snaps finger*

Everyone : Yes Ma'am

SeeU/Yuuma : What ?!

**-Everyone except Shino locked SeeU and Yuuma in the locker and there's a note above them saying**

**Enjoy your private time :3 *evil grin***

**-Shino and the Vocaloids**

SeeU : / what ...

Yuuma : I guees we have to ...

**Yuuma didn't know anything to do but, SeeU relaxed leaning her back against the wall, Yuuma moved forward slowly , their**  
**faces centimeter apart , He kissed her softly , She kissed him back Shyly.**

**Yuuma changed the kiss in a instant from a shy kiss to a passionate one , He kissed Miku harshly she returned the kiss with**  
**equal force .. They used the wall as leverage SeeU wrapped her legs around Yuuma's waist , They stopped**  
**kissing due to need for air , They kissed again it was a wild one...**

The door swung open and everyone crowdded the door to see the two kissing in the middle of the locker, They blushed dark red..

Shino : *evil grin* Haved fun ?

Len : Well that was something

Miku : Yeahhh

Meiko : *coughs* for the next dare

Miku : My brother come here -says that thing with accent

Mikuo : *face palm*

Neru : do i have to ?

Rin : Yes you have to or we will ban you from phones

Neru : I see ...

-Neru pushes Mikuo in the wall and she started licking Mikuo's neck-

Mikuo : *moans* Neru ...

Neru : *blushes* ...*continues what shes doing*

Mikuo : *grabs Neru's waist*

Neru : *gives Mikuo a hickey*

**-Few Minutes Later-**

Neru : are you okay ?

Mikuo yeah im fine

Neru : That hickey means that your only mine okay *blushes*

Mikuo : *blushes* I ummm sure . ...

Everyone : Then everyone Goodbye see you *flying kiss*

Len : See you :3

Miku : Thank you for awesome dt you deserve an leek for me *sobs*

Shino : Please take good care of Sinon xD pssst*whispers something to awesome dt*  
Make Sinon a zombie there okay *evil laugh*

Meiko : Hey shino

Shino : Yeah ?!

Meiko : Let's make awesome dt a character here :3

Shino : Oh i see nice idea if she agrees

Rin : Bye bye i hope what happened to Kiyo and Lily and Gakupo

Neru : Know it in the next chapter

Kaito : I haven't been showing up recently here *stares at Shino*

Shino : Gomeenasaii ..Bye bye !


	7. Sorry for the Late Chapter

Len : Hello everyone *sighs*

Miku : Hello *awkward smile*

Rin : Sorry but We can't update ...

Kaito : Shino haves a fever ...

Shino : What the I don't have a fever *slams the door*

Rin : Darn it Shino , we were gonna try to scare the readers

Shino : -_- *face palm*

Shino : How long did we not update this dares?

Len : Hmm Let me see...

Luka : It's been _17 days !_

Shino : OMG _17 days_ ... I didn't think that was long

Gakupo : It was because you are Lazy Shino-dono

Shino : I was not ... It was just ...

Mikuo : She was just dying of shame and embarrassment , she was screaming all-day long for no reason

Shino :Mikuo you ! *hits Mikuo with a leek*

Mikuo : It hurts what was that for !

Shino :For telling my secret ..So anyways let's get to the dares !

Meiko : Wait where is Sinon

Shino : Oh Sinon she has a fever *sad face*

Sinon : I don't have a fever *slams the door&

Shino : Sinon *hugs Sinon tightly*

Sinon : Okay let's get into the dares this is from _**iDontCare**_

Meiko : Oh my A new reader

Kaito : Yeah

Yuuma : Isn't that good

Shino : Eheheh I'm so happy

Sinon : This is her dare

_**Make Len and Miku do Pervy things**_

Len/Miku : What the *blushes* Why do we have to !

Shino : Oh come on You two cute little love birds , do it *evil laugh*

**-Few Minutes Later-In the Room-**

Miku : Why do we have to do this *sobs*

Len : Don't worry Miku I won't do anything to you ...

-outside of the room-

Shino : Hey I can't hear anything !

Everyone: Yeah we can't hear anything !

-In The Room-

Len : -_- Wait till I get my Arms on them

Miku : Len ..

Len : Yeah ?

Meiko : Can't hear anything yet

Len : Oh shut up !

_Ready? Len asked in a soft whisper in Miku's ear , Miku Nodded her head and Len pinned Miku in the bed and unclipping_  
_her bra and started to rub his right hand in Miku's breast , Miku moaned in a soft voice , giving Len a chance to kiss Miku_  
_The two of them kissed so passionately ..And the time comes when Len removed his boxers and you can see his manhood xD !_  
_Miku's eyes widened at the sight of that ..._

_Len asked Miku if it was okay if they did that , Miku nodded her head slowly and Len began to remove Miku's panty_  
_and putted his manhood in Miku's womanhood.._

Miku : Ahhh Len it hurts ...

Len : Don't worry Miku this won't last long

Miku : Okay ... Aghhhhh Len faster faster

Len : Miku ...

Outside of the room :

Shino : Things are getting better *nosebleeds*

Rin : Yeah ...*stares at Kaito*

Meiko : ...

Sinon : We gotta continue it without them or stay here and eavesdrop?

Shino : two words only Sin-chan

Sinon: Sin-chan...*blushes*

**-Back AT LenMiku-**

Miku : Len ... That felt good..

Len : Then wanna do it sometimes

Miku : Idiot Let's head back to the others

Len : Yeah lets

**-Few Minutes Later-**

Len : Hello everyone !

_-Awkward Silence-_

Len and Miku got suspicious when everyone was blushing and not replying to them ..COULD IT BE THEY LISTENED  
WHEN ME AND MIKU DO IT -Len's Mind

Shino (awkward tone) : Ummm Yeah let's Get to the Next Dare

Everyone : Yeah we should !

Gakupo : This one is from **A PASSERBY**-dono

_**-Can i kidnap Shino , **_  
_**-Sinon please flip Miku's skirt**_  
_**-Len what are your reaction for Sinon flipping Miku's skirt**_  
_**Rin/Mikuo/Meiko/Kaito : oranges , leeks , sake , icecream for the 4 of you**_

Gakupo : Hmmm...

Shino : *hides in the corner*

Rin/Mikuo/Meiko/Kaito : Yey !

Sinon flipped Miku's skirt and everyone saw Miku's panty and Len keep blushing all the time when he looks at Miku

Miku : I think that's okay ...

Sinon : Why ?

Miku : Because we are Females ?!

Sinon : Yeah ,

Len : I ummm *faints*

Meiko : Next is Shino *evil laugh*

Kaito : *contacts A PASSERBY*

Rin : Closes the windows , etc

Shino : No please anything but that *sobs*

A PASSERBY : Shino come here *evil laugh*

Shino : Nooo don't wanna go away ;-;

A PASSERBY : *grabs shino's hand* Bye bye everyone Thank you *waves*

Shino : NOOOOOOOO

A PASSERBY : I will return her in the next next next dare .. :3

Sinon : Okay for the next dare

Miku : It's from our **awesome dt** !

Len : and it's :

_**1.) Piko and Gumo - Be Shino and Sinon's slaves for 5 chapters. Girls, do whatever you want to them. Sinon, you can go now but come back after the chapter is over.**_

_**2.) Kaito - Go in a crowded public place, scratch your crotch and say, real loud "Damn, these crabs itch!"**_

_**3.) Meiko - Put an ice cube down your bra and keep it there till it melts.**_

_**Everyone must cosplay for 7 chapters! From Shugo Chara!**_

_**GIRLS:**_  
_**1.) Miku - Amulet Heart**_  
_**2.) Rin - Amulet Spade**_  
_**3.) Luka - Amulet Fortune**_  
_**4.) Gumi - Amulet Clover**_  
_**5.) Lily - Amulet Demon (Utau version)**_  
_**6.) Seeu - Amulet Angel (Utau version) **_  
_**7.) Meiko - Amulet Black Diamond (Utau version)**_  
_**8.) Shino - Amulet Angel (Amu Version)**_  
_**9.) Sinon - Amulet Devil (Amu Version)**_  
_**10.) Neru - Amulet Diamond (Amu version)**_

_**BOYS:**_  
_**1.) Len - Amulet King (Tadase)**_  
_**2.) Kaito - Amulet Neko (Ikuto)**_  
_**3.) Gakupo - Amulet Samurai (Kairi)**_  
_**4.) Yuuma - Skyjack (Kukai)**_  
_**5.) Mikuo - Nagihiko's amulet (The one with Rhythm)**_

_**4.) Len - Feed Miku a banana. Without using your hands! ;)**_

_**5.) Gumi - Have a hot makeout session with a carrot.**_

_**6.) Gakupo - Have a spoonful of chilli powder.**_

_**7.) Lily - Repeat whatever Kiyo says for the remaining chapter.**_

_**8.) Yuuma - Go outside and run like a psycho while screaming "I HAVE LOST MY VOICE! PLEASE HELP ME FIND IT!"**_

Rin : So Shugo Chara today huh , Dt-sama's dares are so surprising ..

Shino : Okay ...well slaves is*blushes*

Len : *calls piko and gumo*

-Few Minutes Later-

Piko : ...

Gumo : yo...

Shino/Sinon : hahah be our slaves !

Piko/Gumo : ...

Shino : Ehehehe Piko will you wear this ...*gives Piko a butler outfit*

Piko : This ... fine ...

.

.

.

Piko : Done ..

Shino : *faints* Sasha-sama ...

Sinon : Hmmm , don't worry I won't let you wear anything .

Gumo : I see okay *blushes*

Len (Amulet King) : Hmppp you commoners , hurry up and do the Dares !

Miku (Amulet Heart) : Go go Kaito-kun , GANBATTE *tehee*

Kaito : ... okay ...

-Few Minutes Later-

Kaito : Damn, these crabs itch!

People looked at Kaito with Bad looks some of them called Police

Random Pedo Girl : Hey , look at that Man saying that his *censored* itches ..

Random Pedo Boy : Let's just ignore him..

Kaito : Damn damn ... *runs*

Police : Come Back Here !

Kaito : Nooooo!

Everyone : LOL Kaito goodluck !

Rin : ...How dare you laugh at him ! *pouts* I'm going to help Kaito ..

Rin Helped Kaito to escape the Police and Everyone went home safely

Shino : Meiko

Meiko : Hmmm?

Sinon : Here.

Meiko : do i have to ...

Meiko grabbed the ice cube and placed it in her bra , Meiko moaned softly

Meiko : This is so cold ...

Rin : Of course it is an ice

Meiko : *blushes* It tickles a bit ...

Shino : For the next dare OMG OTP

Miku : Len ... ready ?

Len : Yeah

Miku : here I go ...

Miku Putted the banana in her mouth and started to put it in Len's Mouth , Len eated it slowly the two of them  
keep blushing , and when ...They kissed ..

Len : ...Miku

Miku : Len ...

Shino : ...Okay Stop ! Next Dare I'm getting dizzzy

Sinon : Serves you right for sleeping late

Shino : ...

Meiko : Gumi come here !

Everyone was Shocked when Gumi was making out with her CARROT

Gumi : ...I ahhhh

Authors Note :  
Sorry didn't Know how to make Gumi make out on her carrot xD

Rin : Ehh Bummer ...!

Shino : Who you calling Bummer !

Rin : ...

Luka : Gakupo it's your turn..

Gakupo : But Luka-dono , You know that I hate Spicy things right ?

Shino : Oh come on Gakupo , Do it ! ..or-

Sinon : We'll ban you from eggplants !

Shino : T-that was My Line TwT *sulks in the corner*

Gakupo : If that's it .. then I'll do it Sinon-dono...

Len : Go Gakupo !

Rin : Go Go Go !

Sinon gave Gakupo a spoon of a Chili-Powder and Gakupo took it ...His Hands were trembling as he put the spoon on his mouth...

Gakupo (Trembled Voice) : I c-can't do this ... I can't do this !

Gakupo didn't eat the Chili Powder

Shino : Now that it comes to this ! _ACT-01 , ACT-02_ , Grab Gakupo ! and tie him !

Miku/Mikuo/Len/Rin : Yes Ma'am...

The Teal/Turqouise-haired twins and the orange and Banana lover twins Tied Gakupo and opened his Mouth

Gakupo : Nuuuhh , Shoft shis i shont fanna ! ( No Stop this I don't wanna )

Shino : Sinon put it in his mouth

Sinon : No i don't wanna... Luka do it ..

Luka : Okay...

Luka grabbed the spoon of chili powder and she made Gakupo eat it , Gakupo's face reddened and his eyes were in tears..The Leek twins and Orangenana twins  
untied Gakupo... _(Combination of Orange and BANANA , too lazy to type xD shoot me)_

Gakupo : *coughs* *coughs* T-that was...*faints*

Shino : ...

Rin : K.O ...!

Len : Sucks for him xD !

Meiko : F-For the next Dare !

Shino : Kiyoteru , Lily come here ! HURRY UP !

Kiyoteru : ...

Lily : Oii Shino-chii

Sinon : Lily repeat what Kiyoteru says..

Lily : Okay...

Kiyoteru :... I'm a Pedo Bear

Lily : You are a pedo bear

Kiyoteru : WTF Lily you are suppossed to REPEAT what I'am saying

Lily : Well , I did well you said (I'm)

Kiyoteru : Urhghhh , Lily is Ugly..

Lily : Lily is Beautiful

Kiyoteru : What the what ! , LILY !

Lily : Okay fine..

Kiyoteru : Kiyoteru-sama is the Great man in the whole world

Lily (Tired tone) : Kiyoteru-sama is the Great Man in the wor-

_Before Lily could finish Her sentence Kiyoteru's Lips were on her lips too_  
_Kiyoteru whispered softly in Lily's ear..._

Kiyoteru : If I'm the Great Man , then your the Greatest Girl too

Lily : ... Oh Shut up , you two-eyedman

Kiyoteru : What?!

Lily : What?!

Kiyoteru : Stop copying ME !

Lily : Stop copying ME !

The two of them argued till they tired themselves..

Shino : ...For the next dare , I love this one

Yuuma : Do I have to !

SeeU : Yes sweetie you have to..

Yuuma : But..

Rin : No buts Yuuma !

Len : Yeah No buts in here, Hey Where is Miku

**-Somewhere outside a convenience store/market-**

Miku : Come here ! *drools*

Leek-costumed-mascot-man: Noooo !

Miku : Your not going anywhere !

**-Back at the others-**

_Yuuma sweat dropped as everyone gave him thumbs up meaning he needs to do it now...He nodded signaling that he is ready , He encountered a_  
_White-haired girl and Yuuma began to actlike a physco_

Yuuma : "I HAVE LOST MY VOICE! PLEASE HELP ME FIND IT!"

Yuuma : PLEASE HELP ME FREAKING FIND IT YOU WOMAN !

Random Girl : HUUH , who you talking to

Shino : AMG it's Tei...

Len : *shivers* I'm outta here...

Yuuma : PLEASE HELP ME FIND IT

Tei : Then if that's what you want *grabs knife* , Then lets do it now

Yuuma sweatdropped as he watched Tei licking her knife ...He hesitated ...

Yuuma : Nevermind I found it now , Here please accept my Humbly offering

Tei : ! THIS , LEN-SAMA !

Yuuma Gave Tei a picture a Len sleeping...

Yuuma : Please accept that THANK YOU

Tei : No Problem , Anytime ..Next time I would like Len's used clothes...

Len : What the...

Shino : GoodLuck _Shotacon-Banana-Boy_ *pats Len in the back*

Len : Oh shut up ...

Yuuma : Phew Made it...

Sinon : I see goo job to you ...

Meiko : BTW where is piko and gumo ?

Shino : Ahh you mean them ,We made them sit in that corner *points Piko and Gumo*

Kaito : I see WAIT I didn't appear always ?!

Shino : *gulps* Sorry Kaito ...

Shino : Wait _Shrimpy_ has a question...  
_Shino-chan, Sinon-chan! You two are crazy! You can't make Kaito and Meiko right, Kaito will usually get hurt really bad! Of course, he wasn't hurt here...how did he calm down, anyway? O - O_

Meiko : Don't worry Shrimpy , Kaito is trained in a surviving training

Kaito : Don't worry that's why I eat ice cream so that I can regenerate ...

Shino : *sighs* So sad...

Sinon : Why ?

Shino : Too many RinXLen and KaitoXMiku stories in

Rin : What the what ! you mean me and that sibling of mine

Shino : Yeah

Rin (passed out)

Len : Thank you for everyone ! see you xD !

Miku : *grabs a leek-mascot* Sorry for the late chapter

Kaito : Yeah Shino was lazy !

Mikuo : Correction Dying of embarrassment , don't ask why it will embarrass her

Luka : Bye !

Gakupo : BYE BYE !


	8. Gomen'nasai

**-Hello Everyone , The Cheerful Shinochan will Like to Say the following :**

Shino (Sad tone) : I won't Be Able to Post The New Chapter !..

Reader : Why?

Shino : I'am Sick..

Reader : You have an _Cancer_ ?!

Shino : Yes , I have .. , What NOOOO it's just a_ fever.. R..._

Reader : What Fever only Pfftt..

Shino : What ya say huh !

Reader : Nothing

Shino : Hope You Understand _My Beloved Readers 3 Especially Dt-sama_

Reader : Noo , We don't Understand at all !

Shino : Oh shut up!

Reader : Make me !

Shino : Wanna Go Huh !

Reader : Bring it On !

**-Few MINUTES Later-**

Shino : Bye Bye See Ya ! Hope Ya Understand !

Reader : Bye !


End file.
